Le pion et le roi
by lulu joy
Summary: Quirinus Quirrell n’est pas un héros, et il le sait très bien. Pourquoi alors cet idiot va-t-il se promener dans la forêt d’Albanie, repère de vampires et de créatures terrifiantes en tout genre ?


**Auteur: **lulu_joy  
**Pairing et perso:** Quirrell/Voldemort  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** Oh my Rowling !  
**Note :** Je pense être la première (et sans doute la dernière) auteur du fandom français à m'être lancer dans un truc pareil (j'en ai vu en anglais par contre), et j'ai vraiment hésité à le poster. Soyez indulgents avec mes idées tordues. Sinon, je vous conseille grandement d'aller voir la comédie musicale « A Very Potter Musical » sur Youtbube. C'est super drôle, tordant, tout simplement énorme ! (surtout Draco !)  
**Résumé : **Quirinus Quirrell n'est pas un héros, et il le sait très bien. Pourquoi alors cet idiot va-t-il se promener dans la forêt d'Albanie, repère de vampire et de créatures terrifiantes en tout genre ?  
**Vous n'aimez pas le slash ? Vous avez le droit de ne pas lire !**

**Le pion et l****e roi.  
**

Quirinus était un jeune homme doux et introverti ; il était intelligent, il fut donc tout naturellement répartit à Serdaigle par le Choixpeau le soir de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Ses parents étaient de modestes sorciers qui habitaient dans une petite bourgade moldue du sud de l'Angleterre, et c'est cette proximité avec l'autre monde qui lui fit s'intéresser très tôt à la culture moldue. Il aimait aussi les livres de défenses contre les forces du mal, il s'imaginait toujours à la place du héros. Mais Quirinus Quirrell n'était pas un héros.

Il était surtout le plus peureux des Serdaigles, et, s'il n'avait pas tant brillé par son intelligence et s'il n'avait pas lu tant de livres - moldus ou sorciers - tout le monde aurait douté de sa place au sein de sa maison. Préférant les livres, les créatures étranges et les fleurs au Quidditch, et surtout, aux amis, Quirinus passa ses sept années de scolarité dans une relative solitude. Ses Aspics en poche (avec mention optimal pour soins aux créatures magiques, défense, étude des moldus et botanique, ainsi qu'effort exceptionnel en histoire de la Magie, il en était fier !), il entreprit de voyager un peu et d'étudier beaucoup. Il aimait ces voyages, même s'ils ne faisaient pas de lui un héros (il n'avait pas encore rencontré de chimères), il voyait d'autres choses, et ça lui faisait du bien.

Un soir, il revint à Poudlard après avoir lu une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier : « Recherche de toute urgence Professeur d'Etude des Moldus et Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. » Il fut embauché pour le premier poste. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne se souvenait plus très bien qui était prof de Défense cette année-là. Il y en avait eu tellement depuis son arrivée ! Tous quittaient l'école rapidement.

Après quelques années, il était heureux, ses élèves le respectaient et son travail lui laissait bien assez de temps libre pour lire. Parfait.

Pourtant, un dimanche ou il dînait avec sa mère, comme tout les dimanches depuis la mort de son père…

-Et bien, mon petit, quand comptes-tu te trouver une gentille épouse et me faire tout plein de petits enfants ?

Il rougit. Sa mère cru que c'était à cause d'une petite amie dont il avait omis de signaler l'existence, mais, en réalité, il était juste remplis de honte.

Quirinus Quirrel, qui n'était pas un héros, qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch, qui n'avait pas d'amis et qui n'aimait pas les femmes n'osa pas lever les yeux vers sa maman.

Il pris une année sabbatique, s'en alla en Albanie, le plus loin possible de sa mère, s'acheta une petite maison au fin fond d'une forêt profonde, et décida de faire le point.

Il n'était qu'au début de sa réflexion lorsqu'un hibou lui annonça le décès de sa mère.

Après l'enterrement, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de réfléchir, et utilisa son année sabbatique pour réaliser son fantasme le plus fou : rencontrer des vampires, et enfin se sentir comme un héros dont il lisait les aventures étant enfant.

Mais Quirinus, vous le savez, n'était pas un héros, et il lorsqu'il croisa les vampires, ceux-ci étaient entrains de partager leurs diné avec les harpies. Et ni les vampires, ni les harpies n'aimaient être dérangés pendant leur diné.

Une fois réfugiés dans une grotte étroite - heureusement, Quirinus courrait vite - il s'assit pour faire le point encore une fois. De un, il était un looser qui s'encourait à la vue de deux ou trois harpies et vampires. De deux, il avait déçus sa mère. De trois, il ne savait toujours pas monter sur un balai. De quatre, il était gay… hum il vaudrait mieux en arrêter là, sinon il va finir par être déprimer.

_Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

Au son de la voix profonde et effrayante, il lâcha un cris aigu et se retourna.

-Qui… qui…

_Qui je suis ? Ton futur maître. Répond à ma première question._

-Je… me suis enfuis face à des harpies et des vampires.

_Ce n'est pas très courageux, mais tu as sauvé ta peau._

-Oui…

Un silence s'installa.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

_Rien ne me dérange. A part les imbéciles… et quelques autres indignes…_

Un nouveau silence, encore plus épais.

-Je me permets d'insister, c'est parce que je ne vous vois pas… vous êtes humain ?

_J'étais._

-Désolé. J'ignorais que vous étiez mort.

_Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis… en sursis. Sans quelques serpents du coin, je serais…_

Plus le temps passait, plus la peur de Quirinus s'envolait. Cette voix étaient grave… et cette manière sensuelle de marquer plus fort les s…

-Y-a-t'il quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour vous aider ?

_Tu ne m'as même pas vu, mais… m'aider… tu pourrais._

-Je ne demande qu'à vous voir.

Il sortit de l'ombre, et Quirrell se rendit compte qu'il _était_ l'ombre. Il en faisait partie intégrante. Un visage maigre et blafard se dessinait légèrement dans l'air. Ses mains, longues, fine, et ses yeux… indescriptibles. C'était sans doute la rencontre la plus sensationnelle qu'il ait jamais faite, et il eu encore plus envie de l'aider. Il voulait être un héros, son héros.

_Ton nom._

-Quirrell… Quirinus Quirrell.

Il essayait de ne pas rougir, ce qui était une peine perdue, mais dans l'ombre l'autre ne pouvait le voir.

_Quirinus._

Seigneur, quelle voix !

_Tu vas pouvoir m'aider._

-Tout ce que vous désirer.

_Ce que je désire… Bien… Bien, comme tu le vois, j'ai perdu mon corps, j'ai tout perdu… tout ça par la faute d'un enfant._

Quirrell était troublé, il mit donc quelque seconde à comprendre. Oui, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

_Je vois à ton visage que tu me connais. N'aie crainte, tu es trop précieux pour que je puisse te faire du mal…_

Ses dernières paroles finirent par le séduire. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était précieux.

_J'entends dans ta voix claire que tu es quelqu'un de droit et fidèle, _continua-t-il_, mais aussi intelligent. Serdaigle, je suppose._

-Oui c'est… c'est exact.

_J'étais Serpentard, tu dois le savoir… mais j'ai toujours eu respect pour les gens de ta maison, leur intelligence leurs sont souvent utile pour savoir ou sont leurs priorités…_

A cet instant, Quirrell connaissait sa priorité : rendre corps à cet homme, car, si mauvais qu'il puisse être, il voulait le voir.

-Comment puis-je vous aider à récupérer votre corps ?

_Pour l'instant, en m'emmenant en Angleterre. Le problème…_

-Il y a toujours une solution.

Voldemort paru satisfait par cette réponse. Il avait vraiment trouvé la bonne personne…

_Je disais donc, dans cette grotte, il y a une source de puissance. D'ailleurs, ta blessure s'est guérie d'elle-même._

Quirinus passa sa mains sur l'entaille profonde qui barrait son épaule, souvenir désagréable d'une harpie. Elle avait disparu.

-Donc, vous résistez grâce à cette puissance… il faudrait donc un artefact…

_Quelle vivacité ! En effet, oui. Le sang de licorne devrait faire l'affaire, pour l'instant…_

-Pour l'instant ?

_J'ai un projet qui pourrait me redonner corps. Ou habites-tu ?_

-Pas très loin. J'ai une petite maison, près d'une rivière. Je pourrais vous y emmener.

_Oui… pour cela, je devrais m'accrocher à toi. Il y a du vent, dehors, c'est agaçant._

Quirinus pensa que le vent n'était pas si fort, mais, après tout, il était solide, lui.

Le chemin fut long - il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir parcouru autant de kilomètre en s'enfuyant - et en plus, il tenait fermement l'ombre entre ses bras. C'était étrange, il n'était pas tout à fait consistant, mais il ne pouvait pas le traverser non plus. Il se mit à imaginer le corps de l'ombre, il le voyait grand, pâle, presque diaphane. Ils parlaient peu, l'ombre répondant par petites phrases. Le voyage l'épuisait.

Ils étaient arrivés à la petite maison de brique et traversèrent le jardin encore très fleuri pour une fin d'automne.

_Très fleuri._

-Si je pouvais dominer le monde, je planterais des fleurs.

_Moi, si je pouvais dominer le monde, il y aurait plus de serpents… et de loup-garou, de géants, de Détraqueurs…_

Le silence se réinstalla. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Il semblait si mauvais. Mais Quirrell aménagea quand même une partie de sa chambre avec des coussins, en prenant soin d'y laisser percer le moins de lumière possible. Il avait en effet remarqué que le Lord se fatiguait plus vite à la lumière.

Ils restèrent ensemble tout l'hiver. Voldemort attendait dans l'ombre que Quirrell lui rapporte du sang de licorne. S'il avait regardé par la fenêtre, il aurait vu son serviteur arriver avec une fiole écarlate cachée sous des gerbes de fleurs qu'il affectionnait tant. Quel homme étrange, qui aimait les fleurs et était attiré par les ténèbres…

Mais Voldemort restait dans l'ombre, fidèle à lui-même. Cet homme étrange ne valait pas la peine de s'aventurer à la lumière, après tout, ce n'était qu'un pion.

Il voyageait de temps en temps dans la maison, sa pièce préférée étant la bibliothèque, il faisait sombre et il pouvait voir tout ce que son hôte avait pu lire. Vraiment tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi, mais enfin, des livres moldus ! Qui étaient donc ce Shakespeare, cette Jane Austen ? Des moldus. Pitoyable. Il allait devoir rééduquer Quirrell, pour en faire un parfait partisan de sa cause.

Il poussa encore un soupire en regardant la vieille platine posée à coté du fauteuil –Encore des moldus, pfff !- et alla se tapir dans un coin sombre.

Le soir venu, ils discutaient de en priorité de leur plan pour récupérer la pierre philosophale, mais aussi de l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Petit à petit, il distillait des idées de plus en plus racistes, et son interlocuteur commençait à se prendre au jeu et de se proclamer Sang-Pur.

Puis vint l'heure de retourner en Angleterre. Le Lord ordonna à Quirrell de s'engager comme professeur de Défense, cela faciliterais leurs recherches.

Quirinus n'était pas (encore) un héros, mais il était excellent comédien, et lorsqu'il arriva bégayant dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, personne n'eu de doute à son sujet. Il se réinstalla dans la maison familiale avec son maître, où ils se mirent à collecter des informations.

Au début des vacances d'été, victoire ! Ils avaient découverts que la pierre philosophale se trouvait à Gringott's. Quirrell essaya donc de la récupéré, mais il revint bredouille, malgré les pouvoirs prêtés par son maître.

Voldemort était furieux.

_Tu… Tu es un poltron ! Et moi, sais-tu qui je suis? Quirrell ?_

-Vous êtes mon maître…

Il songea alors qu'il aurait été prés à tout, vraiment tout pour lui, même le pire… il assumerait les insultes, même… puisqu'il ne pouvait lui faire plus de mal… du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

_Oui, je suis le plus sombre des maîtres ! Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Pour que tu retiennes bien ta leçon, je serais partout avec toi, maintenant !_

Quirinus, qui n'était décidément pas un héros, souffrit le martyr cette nuit-là. Et à partir du lendemain, il garda toujours son turban. Derrière son visage, en sentait un _autre_, froid, émacié, doux lorsqu'il se surprenait à le caresser, pendant que l'_autre_ dormait.

Le Lord fut de meilleures humeurs lorsque son serviteur trouva le moyen d'obtenir la pierre. Mais il faudrait être prudent. _Très prudent._

Tellement prudent que cela leur pris une année.

Hélas, leur quête fut compromise par un miroir. Et par un enfant. L'Enfant, celui qui lui avait survécu. Plus l'année avançait, plus Quirinus haïssait l'enfant qui avait fait tant de mal à son _autre_.

Alors, face à lui… pas de quartiers.

Le combat faisait rage, la salle au miroir tremblait, l'homme aux deux visages se battait avec acharnement. Il l'aurait, il aurait la pierre, et son autre aura un corps. Et ils referont le monde.

_Pourquoi ses mains nous brûlent ?_

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui brûle ?

Il regarda son bras. La ou la main de Potter était il y a encore quelques seconde, sa peau était devenu toute boursoufflée.

Et il n'avait rien sentit.

Allez, Quirinus, soit un héros, tu te préoccuperas de ça plus tard, mais évite ses mains quand même, apparemment, ton maître le sent, lui…

Ses mains sur son visage, Quirrell ne sent toujours rien, mais sa peau se décompose, alors il crie quand même. C'est juste ce moment que choisi son maître pour partir. En emportant son énergie.

Pourquoi le maître avait mal, se demande-t-il en tombant sur le sol. Moi, je n'ai rien sentit.

Là, il est parti. Qu'est-ce qu'il a emporté ? Il disait se sentir bien avec moi, je suppose que c'était un mensonge. Mais ma vie était parfaite, non ? Quand je l'avais. Il était mien, je connaissais ses pensées et toute la noirceur de son âme. Est-ce que ça va me manquer ? Il va me manquer ?...

Quirinus Quirrell, qui n'a pas réussi à être un héros, cessa de penser en cet instant. Une brise souffla et emporta les particules légères du tas de poussière qui se trouvait maintenant là, près d'un enfant évanouis, loin de l'âme damnée tant chérie. Juste ce qui restait de l'amoureux.

**oOoOoOo**

Voila... dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir les critiques constructives!

_**Ceci est un message pour la promotion des fanfictons :** _

_De nombreux auteurs constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Certains vont abandonner l'écriture. D'autres vont continuer à écrire mais arrêter de publier. _

_Ecrire une bonne fic c'est du temps, de l'investissement et du travail. Si vous voulez des histoires de qualité, encouragez les auteurs ! _

_Un seul mot d'ordre : **Si vous aimez, commentez !**_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (_. net/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/_) et **diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs** ou des auteurs que vous commentez. _


End file.
